Escape
by katie-jane-p
Summary: "He's always wanted this but its not always about him Ginny hates seeing his sad expression she hated hearing him plead for her back she couldn't stand seeing him like this she had to escape and that's what she was going to do." Ginny needs a way out but what happens when she finds it in the most unlikely persons to ever help a Weasley.
1. Chapter 1

Escape

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, just my own ideas, this is my first story hope you enjoy it. Thanks to georgiesheeran and bethweasleyxxx for BETA-ing this story. please review!**

Chapter one: people can change

"Harry I've had it we have been done for a while now so just leave me alone" Ginny Weasley's voice rang through out the burrow.

"Ginny please I'm sorry" Harry pleaded

"Sorry for what Harry putting your work before me or for constantly talking about that idiot of a girl that is ament to be my best friend your obviously in love with much more then you love me always trying to know where she is talking about her 24/7 but not caring about me at all" Ginny was now fuming

"Gin please I…."

"No Harry I've got to go I just got to escape get away from here get away from you" Ginny said this creeping ever so slightly towards the door.

But this all started with one Ginny Weasley's crush on that story of a wizard who brought down the most powerful dark wizard to a mere memory- Harry Potter. But he wasn't the boy Ginny thought he was. Yes he saved her life in her first year. And yes it did make her crush on Harry grow but like Voldemort after many years her crush on Harry grow to a memory but then suddenly Harry wanted to be with her at first, she thought she got her dream guy but now she knows it just isn't meant to be. If Harry could just move on maybe they can be friends but he just doesn't want to move on- he could get any girl on this earth but if he doesn't move on he will never get married or have the child. He's always wanted this but its not always about him Ginny hates seeing his sad expression she hated hearing him plead for her back she couldn't stand seeing him like this she had to escape and that's what she was going to do.

Ginny stormed outside her family home. Picking up her suitcase she just took from gimmuld place to here she took one look back at it before she apparated. She didn't clear her mind she was so angry at Harry's childish behavior, she didn't care were she would land or that she most likely splinched (she landed on a barren road in the middle of nowhere with only a few large houses on.) As she landed she screamed out in pain from the splich she got all the way up her leg to her knee she quickly grabbed her bag knowing exactly what to use (she thanked her training to become a medi-witch for that.) She reached in to the bag still crying in agony and pulled out some essence of dittany and applied it to where she splinched it made a burning pain but her leg did begin to heal once her leg healed she leant against the wall and smiled at her quick thinking but soon she was worrying she shouldn't apparate so soon after getting splinched or she could risk killing herself but she had no clue where she was, it was beginning to turn dark and Ginny had no where to rest for the night. Her worry's added and it began to rain it was just her luck I have to go some where she thought to her self as the rain dripped down her face she walked up the road when she got a warm breeze wash over her she looked at the house she was standing near by it must have been the largest house on the road but some how it looked the most homely. She didn't know what came over her but she began walking towards the house she was going to ask to stay the night- just the night, find out where she is or hopefully get something to eat. She knocked once she got up she rang the bell above the door there was no answer after 30 seconds she rang again but after another 30 seconds with no answer so she began to walk away… that was when a black range rover Evoque who stepped out of the car made Ginny step back because standing out side of the door of the car was the bad boy Slytherin which always mocked her family and it was his fathers fault that Ginny landed with Riddles diary but the worse thing was he was a ex-death eater. He may not of killed anyone but he did hurt people and was part of the raids but some how he got out of going to the wizarding prison with a warning of just leaving the united kingdom and never returning how far did Ginny travel.

Draco POV

As I pulled up at my house a saw a girl just turning to leave. I open my car door to see the girl staring at the car as she looks from the car to me a saw who she was Ginny Weasley a girl who I hated since I first met her that I despised since my fifth year, the reason because she made me feel some thing I shouldn't of fell for the poor Gryffindor she made me feel love because the true fact is I've fancied Ginny Weasley once I first saw her play quidditch she was fast light and nothing like I've ever seen before she was amazing and some how was still extremely pretty even though all her hair was in her face since then I haven't been able to think of another girl since I had to play up the act which I have now been for years.

"What are you doing here weasel" I called out.

"None of you business ferret" she called back shakily.

"Well it is my house so tell me" I try to get her to tell me what's wrong there must be something or what was the point on coming to Italy.

"Its just just I didn't mean to… wern't thinking straight when I apperated" she admitted "Why what happened are you alright are you hurt" I said letting down my guard showing my concern "why do you care!" she voiced angrily.

"'cause I do don't worry about it you need a place to stay right?" I tried to hide the true reason for my concern "I guess I can't get back to England with out splinching again but I'm not staying with you" she said. Great she doesn't trust me what am I going to do now "Oh so is little Weasley scared of me I guess she can sleep out in the freezing cold rain all night while I sleep in my nice warm house" I grin at my quick thinking "fine I'll stay out here" and with that she walked across the road laid her suit-case down and rested her head on it.

Why do Weasley's have to be so stubborn? I thought as I walked in to the house.

Ginny's POV

Why is he being so kind and trying to help me that's not like Draco what's he up to what is he trying to get out of me but I couldn't dwell on Draco for to long because she began thinking about where she was. She was out of the UK but where was she still in Europe even if these thoughts where of her mind I still wouldn't be able to sleep with the rain that is pouring down- It was getting heavier and heavier through out the night but some time round one in the morning rain still pouring heavily I drifted of to sleep.

Draco's POV

I sat there just watching Ginny thinking but about what why did she apparate with out thinking why was she trying to get away so quick, even with the rain falling down Ginny's face she still looked pretty. It was around one when she fell to the dream world he couldn't just leave her out there could he? Draco looked as she kept rolling to find a good position to sleep in she look painfully uncomfortable.

But she would freak if she woke up here but I have to do it no mater what. I stood up and walked towards the door pulled it open and walked out in to the harsh November rain. I walked towards Ginny and lifted her into my arms careful not to wake the younger girl I lifted up her suitcase and walked back in to my house.

Then I heard a dog bark Ginny slung her arms around my neck.

"no abraxas down" I shut the door after him and lifted Ginny up the stairs to the spare bed room abraxas following closely behind I laid her down on the bed tried to move but her arms where tightly around my neck. The girl was stronger then she looked! I guess that's what you get when you have played chaser for a long time he some how was able to slip out of Ginny's hold. He took one look back at her and then walked up to his master bedroom at the top of the house he laid on the bed and thought about what happened today after a hour or so he drifted of to sleep thinking about he's secret crush on the one and only Ginny Weasley.

Ginny's POV

I woke up the next morning in not the wet nor cold, I opened my eyes I wasn't on the street anymore I was laying in a king size bed in a green and silver room .I looked round taking in my surrounding's. Next to my bed laid my suitcase right next to that was silky green curtains with a silver lining blocking the sun from getting in the room. I pulled them open to see a huge grass field it looked like the field behind the burrow… where was I? But I only noticed who's house this was when I saw the pictures on the wardrobe of Draco Malfoy a lot just him but some with his mother or with Blaise Zabini. He looked different from 3 years ago he looked happy at peace they were standing in the field behind the house- how did I get in here? Why did Malfoy bring me in here? That's when I heard footsteps I climbed quickly in to my bed and pretended be asleep.

"Are you awake Ginny" I heard Malfoy's voice call he laughed "are all weasley's lazy late sleeper's? Well I guess its only half nine" Ginny risked opening her eyes slightly to see Malfoy kneeling beside the best now staring in to her eyes "aha caught in the act you better get up and changed Blaise will be here any minute

"What did you bring me her for Malfoy" I shouted at him he backed away slightly

"Nothing I was just trying to help you, you looked so uncomfortable"

"Where's my wand?" I asked

"Oh that its here" he chucked it to me I looked at him shocked he just smiled at me- that's when the door bell rang "that must be Blaise get dressed and at that he walked out what was that about she thought was Malfoy being kind again is he trying to mix around my thoughts trying to get me to trust him. I don't know all I know is I got to find out where I am and how to get back to England I changed in to some muggle jeans and plain white long sleeve top with a black cardigan, laid over it and a pair of muggle high top.s I put on a freshening up spell and walked out. I walked down the stairs to see Malfoy and Zabini both siting on a large sofa Malfoy was wearing some black track suit bottom with white vest top wear as Zabini was wearing dark blue jeans a black tank top and a lumberjack shirt on top of it "there you are Ginny come and sit down" Malfoy said I took he offer and sat to his right where as Zabini was on his left Zabini smiled at me "Hello Ginny its nice to see you" maybe they both had changed or Malfoy informed the other boy of his plan. Before I got down well I guess what I have to do is play along with it maybe these two are my chance to escape from everything.

**Hope you enjoying it so far,please review! bibi Katie :D **


	2. Chapter 2

Escape

**Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter or any of the characters I only own my ideas. **

**Thank you to my BETA'S bethweasleyxxx and georgiesheeran **

**And thanks to Invisable**** Sarah for giving me some amazing ideas and tips.**

Chapter two: lessons to be learnt

Draco POV

Ginny walked down stairs looking as lovely as ever in her worn out jeans and her gorgeous bright white top, with a plain black cardigan laying over it. On her feet was a pair of stylish sandals. A smile came over my face just at the sight of her fiery red hair and her lushes brown eyes (just looking in to those beautiful eyes made my heart skip a beat), they where surrounded by a little mascara. After a while of questioning Ginny sat down between me and Blaise…

"Hello Ginny it's nice to see you" Blaise smiled at her for a few seconds. She looked confused and then her expression turned thoughtful.

"How did you sleep last night Ginny?" I asked. She looked hesitant but then smiled;

"It was alright" she replied. But then she said quietly with hope that I wouldn't hear she whispered "thank you". Obviously Blaise heard to and decided shout in a girly voice mocking girls like pansy or brown "oh my god"- he was also doing the hand gestures.

"Did Ginny Weasley just say thank you to the bad boy Slytherin Draco Malfoy!" I was about to shout at Blaise for almost making Ginny want to leave but then she started laughing – yes, you heard correctly! Laughing Ginny Weasley thought Blaise's joke was funny! Blaise obviously liked that, he thought it was funny too because a smirk formed on his face. Once Ginny stopped laughing she managed to eventually see the two of us looking at her in puzzlement. She flushed red in the cheeks but soon gained her Gryffindor courage (they were all so known for that) and said "yes I did and I will say it again thank you Draco for letting me sleep the night".

"Stay as long as you need you should at least stay the week- you can't get all the way from here to England "

I gave a smile to Ginny and surprisingly she smiled back that was when an abraxas ran in to the room barking, jumped on Ginny, who was sat there in an ever perfect way and began attacking her face with his tongue "Down Abraxas!". He jumped off Ginny and laid curled up on the blanket near the fire. Ginny got up to stroke him. I laughed, "I always thought you were a cat person not a dog one" I smirked. At my remark she just looked up and smiled at me "If it's an animal I love them altogether but my favorites are cats"

She was still smiling while stroking the small dog in front of her- yes, I know I was staring at her thank merlin she was facing the over way. I suddenly got knocked back to reality when she asked "What type is he and Abraxas is his name right?"

"He's a beagle and yes it is his name, he was named after my grandfather". Ginny laughed with that extraordinary smile as she said "Beagles are lovely dogs and trust Malfoy to name a dog after his granddad I think I will call him Rex- it's a simple name…"

Then Blaise muttered quietly to me "for a simple dog". I laughed at my best friends poor joke, I shook my head at Blaise and looked at Ginny and decided to respond to Ginny "I call him Rex to unless he's doing some thing wrong" she then decided to state "So you called him Abraxas just so when your angry at him you can call him by his full name" I wasn't really listening as much to what she was saying, I was just thinking that Ginny hadn't changed at all. Well I'd guess she grow but her looks had changed completely… but her personality was exactly the same, unlike mine that had completely changed. I'm 22 now and much happier then back at the manor with my mother and that idiot of a death eater father that he beat and forced his family to do what he said. Father, I loathed the thought of him…

I was knocked out of my thought track to see Ginny right in front of me saying my name waving her hand in front of my eyes. Once I stared in to Ginny's glittery green eyes which were only a few mere centimeters away which were staring in to my grey ones. I lent in a bit more and felt her breath on my face but before I could close the gap Blaise had to say "So what land did you fall in to there mate?" As soon a Blaise said this Ginny got up and ran to the sofa trying to hide her blush I lent back so I was putting my weight on my hands acting as if the moment never happened "Oh I was just thinking about my parents"

"Oh so that's why you were glaring then" he laughed and went to pick up his coat.

"Well I better be of to work see you two tomorrow" he smiled at the both of us then left.

My feelings for Ginny were growing more and more stronger every second- what if I wont be able to control them? As high as my feelings will go I will never get Ginny Weasley because she'll never like me back- I'll just have to teach my self to get rid of these feelings right?...

Blaise POV

As I walked out of the house I smiled to my self-knowing Draco was going to kill me later for interrupting that moment of intimacy he had with Ginny but for now I'll just laugh at it. I'm thinking how awkward things are now I've left, of course I didn't have work today it was a Sunday but this morning I told Drake I had a meeting and I had to be there. Of course my best friend believed me! But the truth is I'm just trying to get him alone with Ginny… maybe Ginny can get Granger to like me? He smiled at the thought then frowned thinking what if she's still with that weasel I'll just have to try and get it out of Ginny without her guessing my little crush- that only drake knows of! That mud-blood know it all Hermione Granger.

Ginny's POV

I can't believe he almost kissed me! And if it wasn't for Blaise's interruption he may actually would of! But what scared me the most was the fact I would have kissed him back. Then Blaise just had to leave to make things more awkward we sat the for about ten minuets in a awkward silence until Draco finale spoke "So Ginny why did you apparate so fast away from England to end up in Italy?"

I looked back in to those grey eyes; those grey eyes that just a few moments ago drew me in so there I was in Italy there's no way I'm getting back any time soon. "I… um… Harrys trying to get back together with me so I'm trying to get away from him- I guess gave him time to acknowledge the fact that I don't want to be with him. That way he'll see I just want to be friends" (I was still staring in to his eyes and him into mine there was something in them that Harry was missing- I don't what it was but something different)

"Wait you broke up with Potter?" he seamed really shocked

"Yes I did but again why do you care about my life?" He smiled and me and simple answered "Because your life is interesting" I could feel my cheeks heat up as I blushed red I saw Draco's cheeks go red as well, most probably right now regretting what he had just told me.

"Thank you, I guess" I smiled at him once my cheeks cooled down "So…" Draco went on "How has your life been recently?" He smiled at me as well his once pale face still being a bit red. "It's alright I guess it's a bit complicated since the war. It took a lot of work to rebuild and now the thing with Harry…" I saw that look in his eye again as he saw me shake my head; When I talked of Harry what was that look…? I tried to think but I failed when Draco spoke again in a soft questioning tone.

"What happened between you and Saint Potter anyway?" as he said his little nick name for Harry I could hear spite but his tone was still somehow soft. He looked at me with sad questioning eyes "Oh just him caring about his work more then me nothing much" I wasn't lying, I was just not giving the whole story but some how Draco caught me out "You're not telling me any thing are you?..." I looked up at him with my now sad brown eyes knowing he wasn't going to let this slide . "Please tell me…"

His eyes were burning holes in to my head and with his pleading stare I had to tell him "You know Luna?" I mumbled.

His eyes turned from pleading ones to anger he calmed him self down enough to say, "Yes that Ravenclaw a year younger than me- in your year right? I thought she was your friend"

I nodded sadly and swallowed the lump in my throat. I looked down as I whispered "Yes her exactly. I think he wants to be with her more then with me and then once I gave him what he wants by breaking up with him he thought he could say sorry and this would be all over" he put his finger under my chin forcing me to look in to his eyes. I could see the concern in them. Draco really has changed.

"Well its bad luck for him that he just lost the most beautiful girl in the world and he can't expect you to come running back to him just because he's the boy who lived to be the damn chosen one" I saw just by looking in to the young mans eyes that he was extremely angry at Harry for what he done, and that he really cared. Then I just registered he just called me beautiful.

Draco Lucius Malfoy just called me Ginevra Molly Weasley beautiful and I just can't believe it.

Draco's POV

Just after Ginny poured her heart out to me telling me everything I just had to go and be stupid by telling her she beautiful didn't I? I was so angry at potter I wasn't even registering what was coming out of my mouth before it was out! there Ginny just stared into my eyes I moved my finger from under her chin "I'll go make some lunch or we can go out I heard there's this nice muggle sub shop on the edge of town it will take 10 minutes to drive there plus apparently its pretty good for muggle food…" I smiled at her, no shocked expression like before but after a bit of time she replied "Alright your paying, you know I've got no Italian muggle cash what ever its called" I laughed then smirked "First alright I will pay; Second Italian money uses euros; Last of all third" I held out my arm "Are you coming my lady?" she laughed as she took my arm and linked it with hers through the loop between "of course my fine sir".

We were now both laughing as I lead Ginny to the passenger seat of my range rover Evoque, opening the door for her, still keeping in the character. Me and Ginny were laughing still. I jumped in to my own seat and began to drive.I turned on the muggle radio at the moment it was half way through one of my favorite songs- For the first time by the script. I began humming along banging on the steering wheel to the tune. Ginny giggled at my behavior to the muggle song after about a minute the song stopped and the guy presentingthe radio show began to speak. I tuned him out until he put on a song I hadn't heard before. Both me and Ginny were silent but not an awkward one a peaceful sort of silence. I arrived at the subway and looked in the window to see my dark friend "BLAISE"I shouted many heads turned including Blaise's.

Blaise's POV

I walked towards where my car was parked and drove round a while before I thought I might as well go have some lunch. So I went to where me and Draco sometimes ate at, in and small little sub shop I got a Italian B.M.T and a can of this muggle drink called Coca-Cola. I was almost done with my lunch when I heard my name being screamed out by my best friend Drake I turned round like everyone else did in the small sub shop as Draco came walking in straight towards me

"Oh hiya Draco fancy seeing you here on this fine summer morning and you two Miss Weasley" both of them were now glaring at me.

"…I thought you went to a meeting" Draco said we had a whole crowed of muggle's watching are fight "I did it was canceled" I gleamed "boss was stuck in Belgium" I lied still gleaming while getting awkwardly stared at by the two people in front of me "We know your lying Zabini" my smile grow smaller "Alright I just wanted to get out alright? Can't you give a guy a brake sometimes? And its even from him every one needs a break from him" I pointed towards Draco as Ginny laughed and nodded in agreement with me where as Draco just scowled.

Once Ginny stopped laughing she said, "Ok then Draco stop and go get are lunch I'll have what ever Blaise is eating" Draco shock his head and me and turned to Ginny

"Anything for you my lady" both Ginny and Draco laughed. "Inside joke" Draco smiled at me I just nodded. Ginny took the seat across from me as Draco went to grab the subs "So how's the life of you and the golden trio" I smiled at her she laughed "Just like Draco and we are alright I broke up with harry…" I looked shocked now I thought was the perfect time to find out Grangers love life "What about your brother and granger are they still growing strong?"

"No they broke up two years ago saying they where better as friends… there not with any one at the moment they have both gone out with plenty people especially Hermione but they still haven't found any one to stay with"

Yes! Hermione's free but how am I going to get her? While I tried to figure out how to claim her mine Draco came back with both his and Ginny's subs. We laughed the whole time we were there we were so loud we ended up getting kicked out! We jumped in to Draco's car and drove back towards his house.

Ginny's POV

I can't believe this I am having fun with Draco and Blaise! When did I start calling them by their first name…? Anyway must have been this morning. I tuned out of my thoughts once I heard both young men brake in to song

"Look at this photograph every time I do it makes me laugh how did our eyes get so re and what the hell is on joey's head" they both stopped singing and Blaise saw the confusion on my face and smiled at me "Photograph by NickelBack great band and song"

I laughed as they both began to sing again…

"Where I went to school most of the time had better things to do criminal record says I broke in twice I must have done it up a dozen time I wonder if its to late should I go back and try to graduate life's better now then it was back then if I was them I wouldn't let me in".

Draco laughed and said to me "It summarizes mine and Blaise's life that's why we love the song so much! It's our life it may have been hard but we're working hard to get back on track"

I couldn't help but show a smile to the ex-Hogwarts bad boys. I couldn't help but see Draco in a new light… a good one, one I may be able to get used to always being around me. I laughed at my thought- as much as my feeling's may grow Draco will never like me back no matter what happened earlier to him it was a stupid little moment completely forgotten. Somehow though to me it was hope and understanding and even learning. Learning a new feeling, the feelings I'm now going to have to learn to ignore.

**Hope you enjoyed it and you like my story so far review I don't like criticism this is my first story so if you don't like it don't read it and don't bother to review but if you want to give me some tip's and point out things I can do better in my story then go ahead bibi Katie :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Escape

Chapter 3: family Portrait

**Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter or any of the characters I only own my ideas.****Thank you to my BETA'S bethweasleyxxx and georgiesheeran****And thanks to Invisable**** Sarah for giving me some amazing ideas and tips.**

**Ok well first things first i'm sorry if people find it hard to read because of spaces and grammar i hope this chapter is better but my Beta was sadly felling ill and only got halfway through making me have to finnish it of which i'm not great at but i hope you like it and thank you to my reviews i wish i would get more though next chapter i am having trouble on so sorry if its delayed i will try to get it up some time next week. **

Draco's POV

We where still laughing as we pulled in to my drive- we even somehow go Ginny to join in singing, she had a voice of and angel. I never knew she could sing but I do now and I know how to hold it against her. I have to tell Blaise to remind me to take Ginny out for karaoke sometime that will be fun. All was well and cheerful until I saw my mum's car (that was a red Ferrari Enzo). I looked over at Ginny- I know my mum wasn't bad with the muggle born or blood traitor crap but I still don't think she'd want a blood traitor in the house. I tried to think of what to do until it suddenly came to me "Ginny". Her head turned from the car to me- I know she was listening so I continued "That's my mums car" Her eyes went back to the expensive car then back to me.

She said, "Figured what are we going to do?" she asked me. I just figured out an answer a second ago so I decided to tell her my plan.

"Ok you need to stay at Blaise's for the night" Blaise looked at me as if I gone mad- only because Blaise had a small 1 bedroom apartment. I looked back at him.

"You can stay at mine for the night, Ginny you can take my car to Blaise's we will be back to pick you up tomorrow alright? Blaise tell her how to get there" I tossed Ginny the keys to my car and after about 5 minutes Ginny pulled out of the drive.

Ginny's POV

Why did she have to come and ruin are fun? - Yes I thought it fun ok? We would still be laughing now if she wasn't there but she had to come home- she had to ruin it! But maybe it was for the best? Maybe I was getting to close? This may help me try to forget these feelings.

After what felt like a decade but what was most probably only 20 minutes I pulled in to a large parking lot just next to what looked like a rich estate. It was it was a fancy looking building with many windows and Balconies .It was completely orange except the blue strips around the detailed sash windows. It looked lovely.

I walked inside and it was just as fancy! - high red curtains draped across the windows as well as a soft blood red colored rug in the center of the room. The desk was made of finely polished dark brown wood and was out plated with what looked like gold; I walked towards the gold painted elevator.

I stepped inside and pressed the shiny silver button to take me up to the sixth floor.

I walked towards room number 46; that was right? 46? And placed the key Blaise gave me in to the tiny lock. If you thought the hall was amazing then Blaise's room will be out of this world!

The curtains around the windows where green and were lined with silver- the chairs were also an emerald green- and in the center of the wall right next to the door was that muggle vision box I remember dad bringing home one time when I was six! I can't remember what it was called- all I know is you can see people in it? I asked Hermione what the little people in the box were doing and she laughed; She said there were and that they were actors. In fact she showed me the box that she had at her house. We sat up all night watching a thing she called a movie- all I know is who ever these actors were they had never seen a vampire! What nonsense sparkling when in the sun light? There not fairies! And how they did werewolf's was rubbish I remember Hermione getting annoyed every time I made a slight comment on the un-realistic side of the movie she got so annoyed. She put a silencing spell on me so she could finish the movie. I turned on the box and flipped through the show; I was so bored. It was going to be a long night just siting here by my self.

Draco's POV

As Ginny pulled out of the drive me and Blaise made are way to the door to greet my mother. I placed my key in and opened the door. I walked towards the kitchen where I know my mum would be cooking up something to eat for the both of us. She always made extras just in case Blaise was over and I was correct. There was my mum cooking up something.

She was wearing a formal silver dress with green shoes with her greying hair tied back loosely. She had the same sentence as me but instead of just leaving the UK she lost all her magic as well so she's working as a muggle fashion designer over in new-York. I see her around once every year but that was for my birthday and that was in June- it was December now I wonder what she wanted.

"Hello mother" she turned to look at me and tried to smile but couldn't. I know something was wrong.

"What is it mother?"

I gave her a concerned look she replied quietly.

"It's about Lucius…"

I flinched at the death-eaters name

"What about him?"

I didn't really care for my Dad but if my Mum was upset I had to know what was happening.

Even quieter then before, she answered

"He tried to escape from Azkaban and now is sentenced for execution by… the Dementor's kiss" my mum broke down I tears I wrapped my arms around her small ageing body and pulled down to the couch its odd and some may say it was bad that I didn't care about my father being sentenced to death but I know what he did not just to the light side of the wizarding world but to his family his wife and me his son he didn't care about us not me nor me mother all he cared about was fame money and power. Power over his family was to little for him he needed power over the whole wizarding world to be happy he had things many people dreamed of having but it wasn't enough It would never be enough. My mother loved him but she's just to blind with that love to see he never loved her back he was only with her to use her to get a son to follow on in his path of evil and power but he wont get that not any more I just wish my mum could see how bad he was to her he always hurt us I remember when I was 12 the first time I felt the Cruciatus Curse.

_Flash back_

"_So Draco I was at work to day we where re-looking through the first years test scores and of course expected you to get the highest with the training I gave you all last summer". A 12 year old Draco Malfoy was standing behind his father he swallowed a lump in his throat knowing what would be coming, though not sure what his father would do to him "yes it was very odd to find a girl beat you on every tests what was her name yes it was Hermione granger I've never heard of the grangers I'm sure there a interesting wizarding family am I right Draco" Draco looked at the back of his fathers head. He know he wouldn't get away with lying to his father "no father" Draco replied to him he turned round and looked him in the eyes "So her family must be some one that are low down in the wizarding community like the Weasley's" Draco felt as if he was about to cry but he couldn't show weakness. He needed to tell him or he would find out some over way "no she's not father" his eyes flashed with more anger as he glared down at Draco then "where is her family from at least say she's a half-blood" he know his dad was going to do some thing to hurt him "n.n..no she she's muggle born" Lucius took out his wand pointing it at Draco "you mean to tell me a mud-blood beat you"_

_I tried pleading to my father but when would that ever work "I di….." but Draco was interrupted when his father shouted at the top of his voice "CRUCIO" he felt as if a billion knifes where stabbed in to every inch of his body he felt pain he had never felt before. His dad shouted curse after curse "CRUCIO…. CRUCIO…. CRUCIO" this went on for hours until his father just left him there in pain on the floor his screams still ringing through out the large manor._

_This is what made him lose the love for his father but it also made him terrified to come home every summer not that he would admit it out loud this became a yearly thing every time granger beat me every year I got older the pain would still never go away the last year was just and painful as the next_

_End of flash back_

I looked at my mother who was still crying on my shoulder "when is the execution" she looked up her eyes swollen red from the crying

"It in two days time they said we could come to London to give him a burial" she crooked her voice was deep and her throat was most likely sore "you can stay here till then you can leave to see him give him a proper ceremony but I stay here I'm not coming I don't want any thing to do with him" she nodded understanding.

She the stood up and made her way to the spare room as she turned the last corner I looked a the unusually quite Blaise "what am I going to do about Ginny"

Blaise's POV

I know Draco doesn't like Lucius but I didn't think he would take anything like this so easy as he said, "what am I going to do…" I thought there might still be some sort of love for his father in him but then he had to go on "…about Ginny".

He's told me many times what his dad had done to him but I still thought there may be a chance but I guess there wasn't "she'll be alright she's got every thing she needs there food, TV we will see her tomorrow and tell her what's going on plus I've got another girl on my mind now did you know she broke up with weasel" Draco laughed "you on about granger again aren't you well I want to talk about Gin" I smiled at my friend when did we get so sappy "alright you tell me every little thing about your little crush on Ginny then I'll tell you all about my crush on Hermione every thing I want to know every thing you want to know deal" I could see Draco liked this "alright then you can ask me first what do you want to know?"

I thought about the many things I could ask Draco about Ginny I got it I know what to ask him "when did you fall for her" Draco's expression turned thoughtful he smiled "well that's easy it was when she played quidditch well I don't know maybe it was before that she's always been a great girl to me I guess it was like love at first sight if you know what I mean and now for me to ask you why do you like Hermione?"

I thought I really didn't exactly know how I fall all I know is I did I guess there is lots of things I like about granger so I decided not to tell Draco about all of those.

I'll have to tell him something it was a deal I have to keep to my word "I guess there's many reasons but one of them like her chocolate brown eyes there so beautiful and they just draw you in I have always watched her from afar some where she wont be able to see me but I always wished her pretty brown eyes would some time land on me and there will be love in her eyes love the love I fill for her but her eyes never met mine and may never meet mine I love how she can be so kind and selfless always helping potter but never asking nothing in return do you know what I mean?" Draco just smiled at me and laughed "god that was cheesy mate".

I know it was but I wasn't about to admit that I had fallen hard though I will admit to my self it there's no point on lying to my self about it I have fallen for Hermione and I cant help it "any way" I said "its my turn you have to tell me if you had to would you make up with potter and weasel just so you could be with Ginny?"

I know that Drakes answer will be as cheesy as mine so that's why I asked it I thought the question through for a bit but he finally answered "I would do anything as long as I could be with her as long as I will make her happy as long as it puts me with the thing I've wanted for a while now and that thing or should I say girl is her" and how correct I was.

He really dose like her that much but it wasn't long before he asked me my question "ok we will make this the last question for tonight would you ever tell your mum and dad about Hermione?" my smile dropped what the hell would my parents say if I told them I liked a muggle born even worse I was in love with a muggle born I'm so dead if they ever found out "I don't know dray they could hurt me or worse her they would fell betrayed I couldn't do that to them they are my parents but its not my fought who I fall for I'm going up to the room to think it through I'll see you soon alright dray you're my best friend you know that and you always will be" I gave him one last look "I just wanted you to know that" at that I went up stairs.

Dracos POV

After my talk with Blaise I felt like a weight had been lifted of my chest. My last question was the only thing to ruin it. It was a stupid question I shouldn't of asked it in the first place of course it would be hard I cant even bring my self to tell my mum that Ginny's staying at my house. I guess if ever on the extremely slight chance of me ever dating Ginny I will have to tell my mum I'll be brave to get the girl I want. Get the girl I will never get.

Well I'll think about it tomorrow. I yawned standing up heading up to the master bedroom. The next morning I woke up from an amazing dream.

_I was with Ginny in the living room of Malfoy manor we where back in England about 10 years from now Ginny looked as if she was pregnant when two children ran in they looked around the age of 6 one was a boy with spiky ginger hair and gray eyes a button nose he had tanned skin and looked as if tall for his age he wore dark blue jeans with a black top with pink and purple color out line the girl had the same nose but her skin was pale she had wavy blond hair and was a lot smaller then the boy her eyes where gray with a green out line around the gray she wore pale blue jeans and a purple t-shirt with some sort of muggle children's show characters on it._

_Ginny began speaking to them "Shaun didn't you want to tell your father what you did at school today" she looked at them sternly the boy looked around trying to not look me nor Ginny in the eyes "um dad I..I used magic in school" he looked at me and saw disappointment in my eye "I didn't mean to I'm sorry I was helping Rachel" he pointed to the girl emphasizing his point._

_Ginny shock her head at him but I couldn't stand seeing his puppy dog eyes "Shaun Rachel you can go but if it happens again you will get in bad trouble young man" he nodded and left Ginny glared at me "what?" I asked she just kept glaring at me until_ _"you said that to him last time and the time before dray" I laughed I saw a smile creep on to her lips but it quickly turn back in to a frown "he's a kid Gin just let him of he will learn plus when I was that age I probably would of done the same thing to help my sister even though I'm an only child but I'm sure you would do any thing to help your brother's so just be easy on him" she now smiled not even trying to hide it "ok your right I'm sorry I ever doubted you love" she lent in to kiss me._

Then my alarm clock went off at half 7 waking me from my amazing oddly life like dream, well I guess the dream was good while it lasted. I wonder how Blaise is doing.

I got out of bed and looked in to my cupboard pulling out my plain black vest top and dark blue jeans I looked in the mirror I looked all right my hair spiked up. I smiled at my reflection then headed down stairs where I saw Blaise standing by the counter drinking pumpkin juice my mum right beside him talking "I know what you mean Blaise but I will be alright if I need anything I will send a owl" she looked up and smiled at my "what are you two talking about?" I asked

"Oh we where just talking about your mum's stay in England" I nodded

"So when would you be leaving mother?" she smiled at me

"Not to long I don't want to intrude on any thing I'll leave for England first thing tomorrow morning I will get out of your hair"

"than….." I began but Blaise interrupted by saying

"You know drake here loves your visits and you are welcome here any time" he glared at me but I just smiled he knows I only was going to say thank you because of Ginny "well if you don't mind Narcissa me and Dray need to go to work we will be there for two hour's today or maybe later we will see you later" my mum smiled at me and Blaise and nodded.

Once we got in to the car Blaise told me something that seemed to be on his mind

"Dray if I lose my family for this Hermione thing would you always be there for me I would for you and Ginny you know" I looked at my friend's sad face

"Blaise look at me you are my best friend I will always be there for you never forget that alright we stick together no matter what" he smiled at me and laughed "I guess I was just a bit worried that you would leave me because your mum would probably agree with my parents" I know what he meant by it but I decided not to answer, so I told him about my dream last night

Ginny's POV

I had a odd dream last night, I was sitting in some sort of living room I was pregnant and I was sitting next to Draco when two adorable children ran in I told the boy to tell his dad what he did when he told him Draco let him of Draco told me to be easy on them after I had a go at he then we where about to kiss but for some reason I awoke.

It was exactly half 7 in the morning I got up and pulled on my out-fit from yesterday. I went in to the kitchen and made some thing to eat once I was done there was a knock at the door I opened it up to revile Draco and Blaise.

Blaise was holding some of my out-fits it looked as if I wouldn't be leaving today after all "hi Gin" Blaise greeted loudly as if happy about something

"Hello to you to I guess" I laughed

"Sorry about him Ginny and I'm sorry to say you have to stay here tonight" I frowned at that. I really liked Draco's house well I'm really not sure if it was just the house I liked.

"so what's you mum there for then dray?" I asked

"Oh that well my dad's been sentenced to Dementor's kiss" my eyes widened how could Draco be so nonchalant about this.

"I'm so sorry Dray" I said sympathetically "he deserved it for what he's done" he closed his eyes

"What did he do that was so bad?" Draco told me about his father's abusive side

I could only just shake my head on what he had done to Draco. "what about becoming a death-eater" I didn't mean to say it, it just slipped out

"I was forced I never want to become a death eater both me and Blaise were forced there was nothing we could do join or be killed but it wasn't us we were scared of tom Riddle killing it was the people that mattered most to us that we cared about".

For the next few hours we all talked about the past I learnt a lot about Drake and Blaise and I think they learnt a lot about me I'm glad I saw this side to the boys. the only problem was I was falling for Draco harder he was such a gentleman the sort that would open a door for you walk you to the house even if its no where near there's the complete opposite of Harry he was sweet, kind and romantic what am I going to do I cant be with a Malfoy I cant. I just have to forget. This is going to be hard.

Draco's POV

Even though the time was short I still loved my time with Ginny and Blaise.

I learnt so much about Ginny just making me fall so much harder for her she's unlike any girl I've ever met she's original different in a amazing way.

The car ride back to my house was a quite one both of us going through what we had learnt today.

We arrived back to my mum cooking. As soon as dinner was over I headed up stairs to go to bed. I woke up the next morning to find Blaise sitting watching TV, my mum and her stuff were most likely on the plane to England by now. I sat down next to Blaise we will go and collect Ginny later I think I needed to talk to my friend.

**ok well the end of my third chapter i hope you liked it i was a bit weary of doing this chapter thinking it may not be so good.**

**The first person to review get's a look at next chapter once i've got it write up but as i said im having troubles with it but i will try.  
><strong>**please review I don't mind criticism as long as it has a point and it could help me in the future bibi Katie :D **


	4. Chapter 4

Escape

Chapter 4: Home Coming

**Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter or any of the characters I only own my ideas. **

**Thank you to my BETA georgiesheeran **

**And to invisable**** sarah for giving me some amazing ideas and tips.**

**Ok to start with i know its short and i'm sorry about that i'm trapped on next chapter as well so any help will make the chapter longer and make it out quicker any way i'm not sure of this is a good chapter but i put it up any way so on with it.**

Blaise POV

I walked down stairs to see Draco's mum pull out the drive it was half five in the morning. (I've always been a morning person.) Draco wouldn't be up for another two hours at the least so I decided to sit down and watched TV, until then I flicked trough the muggle channel's until I came across my favorite show the big bang theory I put the remote down and watched.

As I suspected Draco came down round half seven. I was still watching the big bang theory eyes fixed on the screen. Draco sat down next to me I would have thought that he would have pulled me of the sofa to get Ginny as soon as he saw his mum had gone but I was wrong we just sat there in the quite.

It was about 10 minute's later when Draco Finally spoke "So when did you fall for Hermione?" I looked at my best friend "Ever since I saw her mate. She always made butterflies in my stomach every time I saw her." I stopped and looked at my friend "What do you really want to talk about Dray what's on your mind?" I could always see straight through my friend lies and Draco through mine as long as he wasn't distracted by Ginny.

He sat there for a bit until he said "I was just thinking about what Gin said about the order how they could have helped us if we asked." I looked at him to see him looking at his shoes "Draco I know we could of made better choices in life and we regret many of the things we did but were good and happy now if Ginny can see that who would say the rest of the world wont be able to" Draco smiled at me "How about we go get Ginny." I offered Draco nodded already standing up to get to his car.

Ginny's POV

As soon as the boys left I decided to go back to bed this time to have another odd life like dream but this time it was in the Draco's house and I seemed as if I was in Blaise's thoughts.

"Alright then you can ask me first what do you want to know."

I thought about the many things I could ask Draco about Ginny I got it I know what to ask him "When did you fall for her." Draco's expression turned thoughtful he smiled "Well that's easy it was when she played quidditch well I don't know maybe it was before that she's always been a great girl to me. I guess it was like love at first sight if you know what I mean, and now for me to ask you why do you like Hermione?"

I thought I really didn't exactly know how I fell for her all I know is I did I guess there is lots of things I like about granger so I decided not to tell Draco about all of those.

I'll have to tell him something it was a deal I have to keep to my word "I guess there's many reasons but one of them like her chocolate brown eyes there so beautiful and they just draw you in I have always watched her from afar some where she wont be able to see me, but I always wished her pretty brown eyes would some time land on me and there will be love in her eyes love the love I fill for her but her eyes never met mine and may never meet mine I love how she can be so kind and selfless always helping potter but never asking nothing in return do you know what I mean?" Draco just smiled at me and laughed "God that was cheesy mate".

they were in the outfits they were wearing the day Draco's mum came home it was as if she was looking into the past but she couldn't have been Draco wouldn't of said those things about her if I weren't a dream. I tried to think what this could mean but I was knocked out of my thoughts when I herd a knock at the door. I opened to find Draco and Blaise smiling at me "Am I allowed to leave now"

Draco smirked "Well that depends what you mean by leave do you mean this apartment or Italy?" I smiled at the blonde boy.

"Oh why would I want to leave Italy first of all the country's beautiful second I am away from my life for once third being with you two is the most fun I have had since 5th year so I think I would go for the former." Both him and Blaise laughed.

"Alright then I guess you may leave" said Draco once he stopped laughing.

No ones POV

They all walked to the car getting in to drive back to what Draco called his villa. Once they got back inside they sat down and went back to the conversation about the past.

The next few days was filled with shopping or swimming and had a mixture of conversation's about family past, and that special someone though of course none of them would say it to each over there was no mention of Ginny going back to England until the 4th day.

Draco's POV

We were talking about home life when Ginny had to bring up her leaving not that I would admit it I wish she would stay I cant go visit her in England and I was scared she wouldn't want to see me I couldn't help but be scared.

"I think I may send a owl to Hermione asking her to come get me a port key here so I can get back to England will I be able to use your owl Dray" I looked at the girl glad to see her looking down, because if she saw my eyes she would see the hurt and disappointment in them he decided to answer "If you want" if she wanted to leave she could I wasn't going to stop her "Thanks Dray you're a great friend you know that" and there it is friend I'm going to be caught in the friend zone and there's nothing I could do about it. She got up and left to write her letter to Hermione. I know my time with Ginny was now short so I'm going to use up the time I have left maybe I can her in those day just maybe.

**ok so tell me if you liked the chapter review I would like it if people tell me stuff about bad ideas or grammar mistakes just so they can help katie bibi :D**


	5. Chapter 5

Escape

**Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter or any of the characters I only own my ideas. **

**Thank you to my BETA georgiesheeran **

**And thanks to Invisable**** Sarah for giving me some amazing ideas and tips.**

******hello faithful readers** **ok i'm sad to say that at the moment my beta is ill and couldn't beta this chapter i hope my work was alright and will make up for the time this chapter took to get up hopefully i can get next up on time maybe early :D**

Chapter five:

Hermione's POV

I was sitting on the chair of my living room (I was living in the house that used to be my parents but was now mine.) I was watching the TV curled up in my pajamas. I was around the middle of the movie I was watching (save the last dance) when I heard a tap at my window. I looked up to see an owl perched on my window frame I had never seen this owl before I wondered who's it was.

I opened the window letting the handsome bird in. Slowly I took the letter of the bird's leg I gave it a owl treat I saved for Hedwig before it flew off. I opened the letter and was surprised to see that the letter was from Ginny

_Dear Hermione,_

_If your wondering whose owl this is I will get on to it soon. You are also most likely trying to guess where I could be so to answer that I'm. In Italy I'm staying at a house with Draco I know what he done in the past was bad but he's different he's sweet and helpful god he carried me in to his house when I fell asleep outside Hermione you have to help I'm falling for him I cant believe it I'm falling for Draco Malfoy. You have to get here and fast. I need help_

_From, _

_Ginny Weasley_

Ginny's in Italy should I tell someone I cant tell Ron he would freak but Harry wouldn't care less how will I tell Ginny about Harry and Luna seeing as that's the reason she left plus imagine ever one of harry or Ron finding out about Draco I think Ron would be out for blood well I guess I'll go by myself I better pack and leave as soon as possible.

Ginny's POV

As much as I wish I could stay here I had to do it because if I didn't he would have notice something was up. Once I finished writing and sending my letter I laid down I couldn't help but think about the few days I had with Draco and Blaise it was more fun then I has in a while I had to tell someone about what I'm feeling for Draco that's why I'm so glad I have Hermione as a friend you can trust her not to tell any thing if you told her a secret after a while these thought's still running through my mind I fell asleep.

I was awoken from my sleep when I heard a loud pop from outside, I looked over at the muggle electronic clock it read 4:00 who was being so loud at four. I walked outside the room just to bang in to both Draco and Blaise (Blaise had been staying at Draco's the past few days) leaving the two rooms either side of me "what's going on?" I asked the blond haired boy he shock his head at me putting his finger to his lip telling me to be quite he walked down stairs waving me and Blaise to follow him so we did. We walked outside all three wands drawn but it was so dark out "lumos" I notice it to be a girls voice I thought who it could be "Hermione" I exclaimed as the light from the brown haired girls wand grew brighter showing the witch in questions face.

I ran towards the girl pulling the older girl in to a hug "lovely to see you to Gin how have you been?" she looked towards Draco and Blaise "hello Draco Blaise" she looked back at me with a confused look asking with her eyes to tell her the full story of what had been going on Draco obviously noticed this look to saying "it's a long story we will explain it once we are all in-side and um changed" he pointed his head towards Blaise, Hermione laughed only now noticing what Blaise was wearing. He was stood in just a pair of boxers his legs and chest both showing I swear I saw Hermione checking the guy out.

Hermione's POV

I looked over to where Draco was directing his head at to notice Blaise to be standing in a pair of boxers he had a toned body and even looked quite hot I looked a way from the boy seeing Ginny notice me checking him out this wont be good then again I know she likes Draco so this could be fun I wonder how long I could hold off going back just so I could set the two up Blaise may help me and maybe I could get a bad boy for my self what am I thinking Blaise I need some one smart not some one who looks good the last time I did that well that didn't turn out so well it kind of just made are friendship awkward.

I followed Ginny in to Draco's house on to his couch, once Blaise came down now wearing a pair of baggy shorts and a tight gray sweatshirt that showed of his mussels we they began to explain what happened starting with Ginny "ok first of all I'm sure everyone's talking about my fight with the boy who lived" I nodded still not sure how to tell Ginny about Harry and Luna now being together so short after she left Ginny continued "well long story short I apperated to Italy knocked at Draco's house he appeared in his car three knocks later I fell asleep outside in the rain Draco carried me in and him and Blaise are good guys so what's happened in England while I have been gone?" I flinched at her question I know I had to tell her. She needed to know.

"Gin" Ginny nodded for me to continue knowing it wasn't good news "well Harry has gotten with Luna" I saw Draco stand up as if he was going to kill Harry but Ginny just sat there and laughed both me and Malfoy looked at the girl in front of us she had a smile on her face "how are you taking this so well? I'm going to murder him for hurting you" Draco shouted through clenched shut teeth

"Well you don't have to murder him he didn't hurt me I saw it comeing that's why I left remember he needed to get his priority's strait and second Hermione did you tell any one where I am?" I shook my head

"Why would I Ronald would come after Draco as fun as that would be to watch he did help you he gave you a place to stay and I think we may need more time until we head back the port key isn't come in until next week" Draco laughed

"well thanks for asking" he replied sarcastically "of course you both are welcome here" he laughed as well as every one else. Once they all got over their laughing fit Blaise being the last to do so said "well I'm back of to bed night all" every one said their good nights as both Draco and Blaise went back up to bed.

I smiled at Ginny "well what's going on between you and Draco?" I asked

"I don't know I've fallen for him he is such a gentlemen plus he's so cute"

"you cant date him just because he is cute Gin" Ginny laughed

"says you I saw the way you looked at Blaise" I glared at Ginny I know that was coming I was about to say something but Ginny got there first "plus you always stared at him in school so much that you didn't notice him staring back I gave Ginny a questioning look so she continued "don't you see it Blaise likes you and always had but has been hiding it behind that muggle born hating mask he may be the one Hermione don't you see that" a smile appeared on my face she was right I remembered back to all the times I thought that seeing Blaise look at me was a trick of the mind but maybe no maybe it was really him looking at me.

I looked at Ginny I has to say something soon or she'll think she's got me "well how about Draco he's obviously flirting with you your just to in your own mind to see it he likes you I know he dose" I didn't give Ginny a chance to speak but just stood up and went up the stairs towards the room I know Blaise was sleeping in.

Blaise's POV

I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow I had the oddest dream Ginny and Hermione talking about fancying me and Drake it was wired it felt so life like I was awoken from the dream by a knock on the door the end of the dream was the oddest part as it was Hermione knocking on my door it must have been because the sound of the knocking out there I was hearing.

I stood up I was still wearing the shorts but the top was off I opened the door to find Hermione (that just made my dream more wired)

"I have to talk to you" she said with a large smile on her face I waved her in to my room she sat on my bed seconds later I joined her "what is it you want?" I asked sleepily

"sorry to wake you Blaise but I'm sure you will like this" she laughed her laugh was so sweet it made my stomach churn just to here it "what could be so important to wake me from my sleep? These good looks don't come by them self's" Hermione laughed again

"sure" she rolled her eyes "dose Draco like Ginny?" she said in rapid speed

" what?" I questioned she glared knowing I heard what she said but still she Repeated "dose Draco like Ginny" she ended with a sweet cute smile

"yes he dose they are rather good friends" I thought I would tease her a bit

"you know what I mean" she pouted I laughed so she gave me puppy dog eyes in those sweet brown eyes of her I couldn't bear see those cute eyes so I decided to give a proper answer and not pull anymore of the smart girls strings

"of course he dose the dudes in love with her" her smile widened at my answer

"we need to get them together" I looked at her a thoughtful look on my face

"as much as I would love to help my best friend I have this over girl on my mind"

"fine I can help with that to" she smiled, is only she know that girl was her

"you cant help" I saw the disappointment in her eyes "but I guess I will help with the Ginny draco situation if you stop giving me the cute irresistible pout of yours" I saw Hermione's cheeks go red as I realized what I just said "I um sorry" she opened her mouth but no words came out so she just gave me an innocent kiss on the cheek and left would she ever fell the same for me I lent back on my bed Hermione on my mind.

But what Blaise didn't know is that Hermione was thinking the same thing on the other side of the wall. He slipped up in the moment that's all if he didn't he wouldn't of apologized why do I want it to be so real Hermione thought this as he walked into her room until the portkey came the only thing on her mine was the dark skinned Slytherin.

**and finally a kiss well sort of this love circle just is going to get confusing. what could Blaise and Hermione's plan be who knows not even I do so all we can do is guess if anyone has ant ideas of the plan be happy to share please review katie :D bibi **


	6. Chapter 6

Escape

Chapter Six

**Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter or any of the characters I only own my ideas.**

**Thank you to my BETA for this chapter nataliemarrs**

**As you may have noticed I have a new BETA she will be helping me with my chapters from now on so my amazing reader welcome her.**

**I guess on with the chapter then.**

Chapter six

Hermione's POV

I pushed my eyelids open as the light which shone in from the open window making it hard for me to see. Unsure of where I am I pushed up from my pillow finding my scattered luggage at the foot of my bed, the memories from last night flooded back into my head at the sight. walking towards where I dumped my suitcase the night before I pulled on a plain white tank top and black short shorts and using a spell on my hair to tame it in to soft ringlets. Looking into the mirror at myself, I smoothed out my clothes and hair smiling, and feeling better then I have in years. Still watching myself I turned on my heel to head down stairs to find Ginny.

Walking down the stair, if find Ginny, Draco, and Blaise, sitting around a four seated table talking.

"Hi" I smiled at them, as I reached the bottom stair.

"Hello" they all chimed together, turning to look at me.

"How are you this morning Mione?" Ginny asked, I couldn't help but notice she was standing very close to Draco, as they were practically touching. Smiling at her knowingly when she caught my gaze.

"I'm fine thank you" I paused before turning to Draco, "so what's on the agenda today then?"

"We were thinking about going to the beach and wondered if you would want to join" Draco asked.

"Alright! I'll come, let me just grab some stuff and go change into my suit" I ran up the stairs, Ginny following closely behind, to change as well.

Ginny's POV

After Hermione and I grabbed our stuff, we pilled into Draco's car and drove to the local beach chatting about what we were going to do once we got there. As soon as the car came to a stop Hermione ran towards the sea on her blue Lillo and Blaise grabbed his red striped surfboard running towards the rough rocky parts of the water. Draco and I laid out the towels, and place medium sized rocks at the corners to keep them from blowing away in the soft breeze, then we both sat down on ours facing each other.

"Does Hermione like Blaise?" Draco asked, after about ten of silence.

"What?" I asked, slightly dumbfounded.

"Don't play dumb with me Gin it's a simple question?" I didn't know if I should answer I didn't want to mess in my friends love life but what could Draco do about it.

"Yes she does" I confirmed. Draco smirked that handsome Slytherin smirk of his

"That's all I needed to hear" With that he got up and ran towards where Blaise was surfing. I so was in big trouble with Mione now.

Blaise's POV

"Hey Blaise" I heard Draco yelling my name. I turned my board around surfing towards land

"What's up Draco" he smiled at me he was up to something.

"I have something good to tell you" he sung, making me laugh at his off pitched voice.

"Go on then what is it. If its so good that it makes you sing "

"Well Ginny told me Hermione likes you " He smirked, Glancing over his shoulder to see Ginny's hands covering her eyes as she kneeled on her towel watching us through her slightly parted fingers.

"What?" I asked looking back at my friend, shocked from what had just come out of his mouth.

"You know what I said" he retorted walking away with a grin on his face. Was he right does Hermione like me? Looking towards the beautiful brunet in the sea relaxing on her blue inflatable Lillo, could she really like me? I'll never know If only I wasn't to scared to find out I need to get over this and be a man, not my best pep talk...

At about 4:00pm, we decided to get some Chinese for Lunch. I sat down next to Draco at our booth, while the two girls sat across from us. I stayed quite as the other three talked I was in my own world still trying to make sense of what Draco told me earlier, it wasn't until the waiter came to take our order that I snapped back into reality. We decided to get the Buffet so we could eat and drink as much as we wanted. Once we finished we headed back to drake's and went to bed after our long exhausting day.

Waking up at the normal 5 am, I got up and tugged on a gray t-shirt and some brown baggy shorts and headed straight down stairs. I sat down on the couch and turned Charmed on the TV. Two hours later, Hermione walked in I had been avoiding her gaze since what Draco told me yesterday deciding it was enough that I needed to man up.

Hermione's POV

Waking up worried the next morning I was aware Blaise and Ginny were avoiding me after the trip to the beach yesterday. Draco seemed as if he just found some thing amusing about what Ginny told him. Tired of this stupid banter in my head, I got up pulling on some pale blue jeans and a red tank top, and made my hair fall into loose ringlets, and skipped down the stairs.

As I came down stairs and I walked into the living room, seeing Blaise sitting down on the sofa watching charmed. Remembering watching that show with my mum when I was a child, as I sat down next to Blaise

"Hi Hermione" Blaise spoke not taking his eyes off the screen.

"Hello, are you watching charmed?" I asked, felling awkward remembering my conversation two night's ago. I haven't been alone with him since then, not just the conversation with the Blaise, but the one with Ginny too.

"Yeah. Do you like the show?" He asked finally taking his eyes of the screen.

"Of course my mum and I used to watch it all the time. From the first to last season, she used to record it waiting for the summer to watch it with me once I got ba…" Blaise's lips cut my rambling off. Shocked I forgot to kiss him back making him pull away. I looked him in eyes, which were closed with a sadness.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have done th…" I pressed my lips to his cutting him off this time, right why I was about to pull away he pulled me back by kissing me. After sitting there for a minuet just kissing, we pulled apart resting are foreheads against each others "I love you Hermione" Blaise whispers. A throat clearing brought us back to reality.

**Ok so I hope you enjoyed that of course I cant take all the credit my BETA helped me a lot with this chapter so she deserves some credit if you are in to twilight you should check out her stories.**

**please review I love when people tell me there own ideas and what they think of my chapter **


	7. Chapter 7

**Escape**

**Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter or any of the characters I only own my ideas. **

**Thank you to my BETA nataliemarrs**

**And thanks to Invisable**** Sarah for giving me some amazing ideas and tips. **

**Ok I hope you like this twist in my story I worked hard on it and I'm sorry it was late due to writers block**

Chapter seven

Ron's POV

Sighing I stood on the stairs of Hermione's house, working up the courage to knock. With my luck she would be standing at her bedroom window watching my nerves. I found myself yanking at my nails with my teeth, pulling them out of my mouth I forced my hand into a fist, and tapped the door rapidly. I was forcing myself to have courage to face Mione after what happened when we broke up. I've been in love with her for the longest time, but just now realized it when she disappeared from my life. That was a mistake and I will never repeat it. Once I realized nobody had come to the door I reached under her doormat and pulled out a spare key she showed be before I broke up with her. Good thing she didn't hide it elsewhere. I stormed into her house yelling her name. I stomped past a glass coffee table, and a paper flew off of it, landing at my feet. I reached down and picked it off the floor, and read it.

Dear Hermione,

If you're wondering whose owl this is I will get on to it soon. You are also most likely trying to guess where I could be so to answer that I'm. In Italy I'm staying at a house with Draco I know what he done in the past was bad but he's different he's sweet and helpful god he carried me in to his house when I fell asleep outside Hermione you have to help I'm falling for him I can't believe it I'm falling for Draco Malfoy. You have to get here and fast. I need help

From,

Ginny Weasley

She's gone to find Ginny who's with Draco wait there with Malfoy and Ginny no she can't not my sister she can't like Malfoy. It must be a trick; he's trapping them I just can't believe…it can't be true this can't be Ginny I have to go help them so I stuffed the letter in my pocket.

I grabbed the flow powder, Hermione kept over her large brick fireplace. I stepped in to the flames and through down the powder shouting out "Italy". Secretly hoping of a chance that it would land me in Malfoy's place.

I landed in the kitchen fire place of a large posh house. Looking over at the picture on the wall to see Malfoy with his arm slung over Blaise's shoulder their faces sickened me. What have they done to my sister and my best friend? I walked down the hallway and into the first room it opened up to. Sitting on the couch in front of a show Mione used to make me watch all the time, was Blaise kissing a girl who looks like she could be my girl, but I'm sure it's not her, Hermione would never kiss Blaise, and vice versa.

"I love you Hermione" Blaise tells her quietly into her ear, but still loud enough for me to hear. When Hermione opens her mouth to speak I make my presence known.

"R-R-Ron, When… What… It's not what it looks like he's Chang…" My growling cut her off.

"He's what? He's Changed? Is that what you were about to say?" I spat at her, getting angry. "No one can change that much in that little time" I growled again this time it was aimed at Blaise. I pushed Hermione out of my way charging towards Blaise I stared at the taller man "Do you think this is funny toying with her emotion's" I growled once again.

"I'm not toying with her every word I said is true!" He insisted. "Ron I wish you could just get over this feud, it's been going on long enough maybe we can be friends" He joking right

"We can never be friends! And you don't love her, I do" I observed towards Hermione, her eyes closed tears falling down her cheeks I looked back to Blaise "You don't know what love is" I hissed at him

Ginny's POV

I woke up to my brother's voice I didn't check what time it was I just jumped strait out of bed. What could Ron be doing here, and how did he find me? Did Hermione tell him? She wouldn't have. Would she?

Running down the stairs being careful not to trip on them and fall face first down. I arrived at the bottom stair, just in time for Ron to raise his fist to Blaise's face, punching him in the nose, and then the rest of his face.

"Ron!" Hermione and I yelled together. Draco came into the room, distraught from all the noise so early in the morning. He knelt next to Blaise's body as it hit the ground. My brother stormed up to me grabbing my arm with his nails digging in.

"You're coming with me" he growled "I'm not having you become a traitor like Granger over there" I could see the hurt on Hermione's face as Ron not only called her a traitor but also used her last name. The tears already forming in her eyes were now like two waterfalls; it hurt but I managed to pull my arm away from his grasp, and ran towards Hermione, not looking back at the boy who used to be my favorite brother

"Well I guess you're too late because I'm not going to go back with you" I said almost in tears.

"Then let's see how much Draco will want you after he reads this" he tossed a crumbled paper I noticed to be the letter I sent towards Draco. Hermione looked just as shocked that he had the letter as it did. I watched as Draco smoothed open the letter; which I poured my heart out in to Hermione, as he read his face changed to a state of confusion and something else that I couldn't tell what it is. When he was done with the letter he looked towards me

"Is this true?" he asked looking at me with those soft gray eyes I know I couldn't tell him no I had to say the truth, slowly I nodded. A smile came on it his face, His emotions showing on his face is love. Draco Malfoy loves me.

"Well then Gin, I guess I have to agree with you. I fell for someone who was supposed to be my enemy" If Ron wasn't here I would have run up and kissed Dray right there and then, but instead I turned to my brother I just stared at him; waiting for him to leave. Soon he turned storming out of Draco's house. When he was out of sight I collapsed in to tears. I've lost my brother soon I'm going to lose everyone it just dawned on me that no one will agree with this, my family, my friends, I have only have Draco, Blaise, and Hermione now.

My mum my dad all gone, their love will never return. Draco's love is enough to fill the hole in my heart, which Ron shot in to it. I felt Draco's arms wrap around me rocking me until I cried myself to sleep Hermione and Blaise went to Blaise's apartment to talk, a few seconds after Ron left. It was just Draco and I in the large house, no family, no friends, just Dray and me curled up on the floor drifting off to sleep.

**Ok so I hoped you liked this chapter again I'm sorry for the delay please review.**

**I'm planning on doing 10 chapters of this story then I'm moving on to a different project so keep up until the end because I have more to come.**

**Also if your in to gaming like Mario fan fictions then you should try out my friends new story her account name is Aria-Tenshi, at the moment she has just started her first fiction on this website. This fic is on Mario and what she has so far is awesome and creative so check it out **


	8. Chapter 8

**Escape**

**Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter or any of the characters I only own my ideas.**

**Thank you to my BETA nataliemarrs**

**And thanks to Invisable Sarah for giving me some amazing ideas and tips.**

**Chapter 8**

**Ron's POV**

I can't stand that smirk on that scumbags face, I thought bitterly. Are Draco and Blaise doing this for the kicks of it, to steal potter and Weasley's girls! But there was something about the look in his eyes, was it love real love? No I must be wrong that's Malfoy, my enemy. But somehow I just can't help but think maybe, just maybe he could somehow love MY sister, but now iv ruined everything between me and Ginny, I've lost her.

Maybe that's his plan, to steal her from me, but how can that be true. Wouldn't he have done that when we were back in school so he could watch me suffer? I can't believe it, I want to but it's hard. It's a hoax nothing more, nothing less, right? Maybe Harry will help me, Hermione sees him as a brother so she'll trust him then Ginny will have to follow, they'll finally see what those death eaters are really doing to them. I sat down on a bench, took out some paper and wrote Harry a letter explaining everything that's going on.

I stand and walk around for a bit until I find a small hotel on the edge of Draco's street, the outside was decorated with brick walls, and a few balconies hung over the edge. I walk into the parlor seeing the inside is just as beautiful as the outside, with its white walls and blue carpet and desk. I looked around the room until my eyes focused on and man and a small child standing in front of the desk. The child was around seven years of age and was very upset; the man clearly didn't know what he was doing to calm him so I decided to step in since Hermione claimed that children loved me. I walked over the desk and dropped to the child's height.

"What's wrong kid?" I ask in a cooing voice.

"My sissy and I were at the park with our mummy" He said between sobs. "Mummy decided to get us some ice cream. We were standing behind her when I was mean to sissy and she ran off. I chased after to tell her I was sorry but I got lost, and now im here." He continued after breathing in a few deep breaths. I looked down at the kid, feeling my own heart break as the streams to tears fell from his eyes. "I love her but now I think she will hate me forever" I unwillingly thought back to Ginny, 'What have I done.' I decide I should help the little boy, since he is in the same predicament as I am.

"Okay first, what is your name?" I ask he looks up at me with still wet eyes.

"Callum" I smile at the name I've always loved.

"Alright then Callum, I want you to come with me and I'll help you find your Mum alright can you tell me what she looks like" I ask standing up and taking his small hand into mine. He nods at my question taking a locket from under his shirt and hands it over to me. On one side are a four year old boy and a girl who looks to be the same age. They are standing in front of other children who look a lot older, outside of an orphanage, so they were orphans. On the other side is a picture of him and the same girl maybe a year younger than they are now, standing next to another woman who looks to be around my age.

I look down at Callum and smile, I lead his hand out of the hotel towards the local park where hopefully Callum's mum should be looking for him. We walk around for a few minutes Callum still clinging tightly to my hand. He has stopped crying for now, since he has reason to hope that he will find his mum and sister.

"Sissy" He exclaims after minutes of walking in silence. I turned to the direction that the boy was pointing. I see the little girl from the picture running towards us, her tears streaking down her face as the boy was just moments earlier. She hugged her brother then when she discovered me stand near she pulled him away from me, seeming very protective of him.

"Stay away from my little brother" She ordered me, glaring disapprovingly at me. Callum leans upwards to whisper into her ear, when he pulls away the girl smiles and hugs me generously. "Thank you" She whispers to me making me chuckle. I spot a young burnet frantically searching around the park. The children notice my distraction and start running towards the woman. I look after them for a few more seconds, making sure they reach her okay and then turn to leave. I head back to my hotel, and book a room; passing out as soon as my head hits the pillow. Only two thinks stick to my mind while im out I was reminded of both after I helped that family, first off, is I will lose Ginny and I should go talk to her to apologize, like Callum I can't live without my sister. But the other this is that, that woman looked very familiar and I can't quite put my finger on it, but I know her from somewhere.

I wake up the next morning to the sun shining into the winder. I pull on a white vest top and a pair of black shorts. I walk out of my room and down to the main hall. Deciding to go out for breakfast, I go to exit the door when the two children ran straight through it and into me making me fall to the floor. I looked up recognizing the children instantly as Callum and his older sister and their mum.

"Im so Sor… Ron?" She exclaims completely forgetting her apology. Now I remember where I know her from.

"Jess?" I laugh standing up; she gives me a huge hug almost completely choking me. Jess Mays was my best friend in primary school even before Harry, before Voldimort. When I was still an innocent child we had stopped being friends when I was accepted to go to Hogwarts she was accepted to Beauxbatons. I still remember the day we met.

"_**Come on Ron! It's your first day of year Three! You're halfway to Hogwarts, so you don't want to be late" Mum told me coming into my room.**_

"_**But I don't want to go" I complained, I had never told my mum about getting constantly bullied in school and the fact I didn't have any friends. Ginny was even too scared to try to be my friend and Fred and George had no clue about what was going on.**_

"_**Come on Ron, you'll get to see all your friends again!" I couldn't help but think of what friends I almost said it, but managed to stop myself. After a while of resisting I finally gave up and got up to go to that hell hole of a school. I got changed in to the black trousers and slipped into my plain white polo shirt. And finally the pale blue school jumper. I sneered at the badge on the left corner of the jumper. Our school logo was a large tarantula that game me the creeps just looking at it, it looked so real I swear I saw it move before. After getting ready my mum quickly walked me up to the school getting me there just in time to get into the class room before the bell rang, when my mum left all hell broke loose.**_

"_**Oh if it isn't Little Weasel" A long haired brunet boy spoke, I think his name was Ryan, the leader of the whole class, his second is James a kid who had blonde hair and wasn't very smart, but oh boy was he strong.**_

"_**So Ronald a little birdie told us you looovvveeed spiders, or was it a fear of them I can't seem to remember, Oh well I got you a little present. Wasn't that nice of me" James sneered pulling his hands out from behind his back bringing out a large black hairy spider. Quickly I began to shake at the sight of it I watched the spider with horror in my eyes. Suddenly a beautiful burnet walked in snatching the spider from James hands.**_

"_**This is no way to tear a poor spider" She cooed walking over to the winder and place it gently down on the outside of the ceil closing the window after her.**_

"_**Everyone, this is Jessica Mays, Jessica you can sit where ever you'd like" Mrs. Yets tells us when she walks into the class room. Jessica walked over to my table ignoring the other invites from the other tables.**_

"_**Hi, Im Jess" She tells me holding out her hand, i took it into mine.**_

"_**Ron" I reply. Just that little act of kindness made us best friends. When the bullies started to be mean to Jess I tried to save her and tell her to leave and the bullied would stop. She wouldn't listen though, and would just smile and tell me she'd never leave me.**_

"Jess, you're squeezing a bit too hard" I finally manage to get out. She laughs loosening her hold, and smiles up at me.

"I knew it was you" I smile down at her, and look over that the two children.

"Hey Callum, and I uh didn't catch your name" I tell her sheepishly. Callum and Jess just laugh as the little girl scowls.

"My Name is Samantha" I look back down at Jess; I've got my best friend back, and now it's time to get Ginny back.

"Ron" I could hear Harry's voice say.


	9. Chapter 9

**Escape**

**Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter or any of the characters I only own my ideas.**

**At the moment I have no BETA which sucks seeing as my punctuation isn't the best it could be I hope this wont put any different views on the story and I hope you guys can deal with it for the last to chapters sorry for the inconvenience. **

**thanks to Invisable Sarah for giving me some amazing ideas and tips.**

**Chapter 9**

**Harrys POV**

I walked in to the hotel Ron was staying at, when I walked in I didn't expect to see him strait away but to my surprise there he was and he was with a girl I couldn't recognize her as some one I knew but the way Ron talked to her was the way someone talked to there best friends. I heard Ron say "I uh didn't catch your name" as I walked in, the girl Ron was talking to and a boy standing to the side began to laugh as a little girl replied back to Ron, I guess it was time to announce to Ron my entrance "Ron" I called behind him.

Ron froze up as he heard me call his name but he finally turned round "oh hi Harry what are you doing here?" he asked, it was obvious he was going to try and lie through his teeth, maybe I can trick him into telling me why he's trying to lie "hay Ron you know what I'm here for the Ginny and Hermione problem" I said to him nonchalantly,

"I'm sorry but can I interrupt" both me and Ron looked to the young women speaking when no one objected her speaking she continued "your Harry Potter the Chosen one" Ron began to laugh at his new friends behavior I looked at him then at the girl "yes I am and who may you be?" I asked politely she laughed "oh sorry I forgot to introduce my self my names Jess and this is Callum and Samantha" she said looking at the two children behind her I was about to ask how she know Ron but as if Ron was reading my mind he said "we meet when we were younger before I came to Hogwarts and she want to Beauxbatons" I nodded so Ron was friends with this women before me and Ron's been trying to lie to me maybe she was working with Draco and Blaise.

I pulled Ron to the side out of the ear shot of the young women before us "so what's going on with the Ginny and Hermione problem?" I saw the awkward look he gave me after I asked the question "you must have tried to make sense with them again after you sent me an owl" I tried getting the truth out of him, Ron sighed knowing I wasn't going to give up until he told me what I wanted to know "well I got caught up helping a kid and I'm beginning to think maybe Draco and Blaise could of changed" was he being serious he cant believe Draco and Blaise were good what they had done to him and his family all through school, how many times Draco had almost killed them is his demented games, I decided it would be best to voice my opinion on the matter "you cant be serious there death eaters you know part of the group that tried to kill us during the battle" I looked at him carefully to see his eyes weren't even turned on me, He probably wasn't even listening to a word I said. I followed where his eyes were directed to see that slag Jess talking to the two children in front of her.

What has she done to my best friend I thought he liked Hermione and there he is all love struck with this women he only probably saw again yesterday after about 7 years.

"Ron" I said waving my hand in his face making him look back at me "what?" he asked completely clueless as if he hadn't been in his dream world for the last 5 minuets "you didn't hear a word I said did you?" I asked in a annoyed voice he looked at me confused "I didn't hear you say anything" how can he not even hear me he's about 5cm away from me _God damnit Ron cant You just get out of your own mind for one second and think about something important and stop being such an idiot _at first I didn't realize I said the words out loud I only noticed I did when I saw Ron's eyes fill with hurt and then Ron's right fist connecting with my jaw knocking me of my feet I looked up at Ron who looked angrier then I've ever seen him before he looked at me as if I was worse then Draco I looked behind my shoulder to see Jess staring in shock at what just happened in the reception of the hotel she quickly grabbed Ron's arm pulling him out of the reception before he could do anymore to me.

**Ron's POV **

Who dose he think he is. Harry thinks he can run round doing what ever he likes because he's the famous chosen one and trust me he's lucky Jess was there because if she hadn't of pulled me out of the hotel I probably have done something even Voldemort couldn't do I was so angry at the moment I just wanted Harry to be hurt. He's pushed me around one to many, and now he's going to pay for it in someway.

I should have seen how much of a jerk he was after what he did to my sister but no I was blinded from the guy Harry truly was. George told me after he began dating Luna that he wasn't who we fought he was but no I have to be such an idiot and gave him another chance.

As soon as Jess pulled me out of the hotel she began questioning me on why I was really in Italy and I just couldn't lie to her so I told her every thing about Draco, Blaise, The War, Ginny and even Hermione all the way through my rant she listened, nodding showing she understood she decided I needed to talk to my sister and as always she was right and of course I had to agree with her again.

She decided it would be best to leave Sam and Callum at the local daycare incase of fighting so once we dropped them of we began on are long walk to Draco's house.

That's were I am now we have about 5 minuets left till we get to Draco's house and the whole walk we were talking about just plain life now I believe I know every thing there is to this girl and I'm sure she knows every thing about me, I've also learnt a lot about Sam and Callum.

At this point I began to notice I was falling for her and I couldn't believe it, its been so long since I've see her but I don't know I guess I just feel something maybe she feels it to but for now I have to think about my sister I need to get her back even if that means being nice to Draco.

The five minutes pasted in a comfortable silence while we were both stuck in our minds as we reached the house I know so well even though I only first saw it yesterday I began to freeze up what if she hates me? What if she won't talk to me? Jess seemed to notice my hesitations so she grabbed my hand lacing are finger together she squeezed it lightly giving me a small smile telling me she was here for me I smiled back at her weakly and I nodded I reached up and knocked on the door only to see it be opened by the one and only Draco Malfoy he looked a mess bags were formed under his eyes from lack of sleep his her was a mess and he had the same clothes on he had on yesterday what had I done! "What do you want Weasley? Haven't you hurt your sister enough? You know what she was doing all yesterday crying and every time she went to sleep she woke up screaming two minutes later but you don't care all you care about is putting her through more pain then you've already done so" I felt sick I never noticed I hurt Gin that much, I was speechless I didn't know how to talk to him how could I just ask him to let me talk to Gin after what I did to her the only thing that gave me courage to spoke was the young women beside me holding my hand "Draco please let me talk to Ginny I know what I said was wrong she wasn't the delusional one I am I want to make it right please" Draco looked me up and down as if trying to read if I was lying he obviously believed me because he stepped to the side letting me and jess in to the large house "middle room on the right" I nodded In a thank you as I walked up stairs leaving Jess down stairs with Draco I knocked on the center door to see it being opened by non-less then Hermione Granger "What do you want Ronald and how did you get in?" she was blocking the door stopping me for even seeing Ginny "look I just want to talk to my sister" she glared at me for a bit before she let me in just like that walking out of the room to give us some privacy I sat on the edge of Ginny's bed she was looking at anything but me but I still talked any way I talked and I talked until she heard every thing and when I stopped talking I was surprised to fell her arms wrapped around me in a hug once It set in I began to hug her back kissing her forehead telling her how sorry I was she told me it was alright and that she didn't care as long as she had me now she was fine we sat there for a bit just hugging until we heard a bang come from down stairs.

When we got down stairs we saw instantly why the bang happened as we saw the door completely of it hinges and Harry with his wand pointed strait at Draco's throat I whipped out my wand quickly and before harry could notice me at the bottom of the stairs I called out expelliarmus I didn't knock harry wand out of his hand but I did knock him of his feet distracting him from Draco enough so Draco could pull out his own wand.

**Draco's POV**

Ok potters officially gone nuts first he thinks he can just blast through the door and then he goes and points his wand right at me not even letting me have a chance to draw my own now that's just not noble if he wants a duel he's getting a duel I notice Weasel and Ginny come running down stairs both staring in horror at what was before them before I know it potter had flown across the room clashing strait in to the wall giving me the chance to draw my wand, maybe there was hope in the youngest Weasley son still, Potter stood calling "expelliarmus" quickly while his wand was pointed at Ron causing Weasley's' wand to shoot in to the air leaving me and Potter in a one on one stand of both of are wands raised ready for the next attack "impedimenta" Harry shouted with his wand pointed towards me "protego" I called causing a blue light to form out of my wand reflecting Harry's curse from me to him causing him to freeze and fall forward "incarceratus" I said wand still pointing at the frozen figure, ropes flew from my wand wrapping it self tight around Potter, I had to make sure he couldn't get out because soon he was going to un-freeze and at that moment he did " let me out and stop playing around with my friends stop pretending to Ginny before you hurt her" he must be joking doesn't he know what he'd done to her what he done that I was the only one there who could sort it out "me hurt her you must be joking Potter you're the one that hurt her not me so why don't you leave and just let us be in peace this doesn't need to get more violent then it already is why don't you go of to you little girlfriend because I'm sure she wont be happy you attempting to make Gin see you as her little knight in shining amour" I saw he was shocked at my word and didn't know what to say so I continued "but you know what Ginny's smart enough not to believe your crap unlike that little blond slag your dating you've lost your chance this isn't your fairy tale you aren't going to sweep her of her feet you had your chance it to late for you and your white horse to come maybe I could do what you couldn't maybe I could be her knight but with you trying to stop us then we may never get a peaceful day I want that day because I love Ginny and I don't want you there to ruin every thing" I saw him close his eyes and sigh it looked as if he still could barely speak but after a minuet he was able to form his words "fine have her but Gin here me now once he hurts you don't come running to me, and Ron" he looked towards the male red head "your supposedly my best friend and your helping Ferrite of all people" Ron didn't say a word just stood there in silence as his sister held on to him I unbounded harry from the rope he just got up and left hopefully not to return.

It was a week later me and Blaise were told we were aloud back in the UK I seems Potter did see the honesty in me after all I was glad to go back to the manor the only problem with coming back to England was that Ginny begged me to see her family I can only thank Merlin Hermione convinced Blaise to come along and well it wasn't as bad as I thought Ron and his new girlfriend Jess put in some good words for me and Blaise and after a while we were accepted in easily by the family I never know I could get along with the twins so well it turns out we were actually quite a bit alike once the girls went to help with dinner I had all the Weasley boys questioning me and Blaise about Gin and Mione it seems we did well because they were happy for us to date the girls George even said he was glad I got with Ginny because he never thought harry deserved her so at the moment I guess all is well but the future still has yet to be told.

**Ok that was fun to write but its not over yet I'm planning on putting up and epilog I hope you liked the chapter I worked hard on it to make up for my delay on the chapter and hopefully but no promises I will have the epilog up soon review what you want just if you don't like it what would be the point on reading it this far bibi Katie :D PS. I will be writing a new story this time it will be a cross over and will have completely nothing to do with harry potter I'm not going to revile anything just that it involves to of my favorite nickelodeon shows one of the past and one of the present I hope some of you could check it out once it is up. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Last Message **

**Alright so I told you guys I would do an epilog I tried to get one done and struggled so much leaving me with a quite bad epilog.**

**I was going to post it up just so I could end of the story the problem there is my computer messed up leaving me with none of my word documents, so instead of spending all my time trying to get this epilog done I decided I was just going to try and do a different story and end this one of here.**

**I hope you enjoyed reading the story, I know I enjoyed writing it, so hopefully some of you will check out my story once I have it up.**

**bibi Katie :D**


End file.
